


My Strong Fighter (MMA Fighter AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Prompt #1104 from @writers-are-writers“Damn, babe…you look…bad.”“You really know how to make a girl feel special.”“Hey, you’re still hot. You’d just be hotter if you’d take it easier out there, though.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 8





	My Strong Fighter (MMA Fighter AU)

A roar came over the crowd as you beat your friend and opponent, Natalia Romanova, to a pulp. There were no hard feelings. It was for the sake of the match. 

_Jab, Block, Right hook, Kick!_ Same moves, but in different formulas.

You were panting and you could feel exhaustion latching itself onto you. It was the last round, you were hurting and tired, but you could tell that Nat was worse for wear. You had to end this. So with a swift and quick roundhouse kick, Nat was on the ground. A fatal blow. A knock out. 

The referee pointed to you and you lifted your arms up in victory. You won the match and everyone around you screamed and cheered.

______________________________

Your coach, Bucky, helped you back to your apartment. You had a slight limp and despite your opposition, he helped you walk anyway. 

He pushed the door open and the lights were on, which meant your boyfriend was home. You saw him at the couch. He immediately stood up, walking towards you, **“Damn, babe…you look…bad.”**

You scoffed, **“You really know how to make a girl feel special,** Stevie..”

With a small smile, he shrugs, **“Hey, you’re still hot. You’d just be hotter if you’d take it easier out there, though.”**

“Can’t really control what the other fighters do, Stevie,” Bucky said with a snort, “Anyway, your girl did great.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah. I know. I was able to catch the last part of the match. Smart thinking with using the kick to end it. Could tell you were getting tired.”

“Buck’s idea. Anyway,” you patted your friend and coach on the shoulder, “Thanks for helping me, Buck. But I’m Steve’s problem now. I’ll see you in a few days.”

He nodded, “Got it. Great job, Y/N! See ya, Steve. Good night, guys!”

“Good night!” Steve hollered back before Bucky closed the door behind him. His eyes went to you as you slowly began to lower yourself onto the couch, but he pulled you back up, “Not uh.”

You frowned, ‘Babe, whyyyyy?”

“You’re gonna take a bath to soothe your muscles and to wash the blood and sweat off ya.”

You groan and lean against Steve, “Carry me,” you mumble tiredly. 

With a scoop, you were in his arms and he carried you to the bathroom. He set you down and turned on the water. Slowly and carefully, his nimble fingers worked on removing your garments without adding more damage to your wounds. His eyes roamed along the scars and bruises that you’ve collected tonight and in the past. Despite the damage, he still found you beautiful.

“Alright, babe, in you go.” he held your hand as you stepped into the tupb, slipping your body into the warm water. 

You leaned back with a sigh, “Thank you, Stevie.”

He knelt beside the bath, dipping a sponge into the water and smothering it with soap, he then began to softly scrub away the blood and sweat from tonight. He’d occasionally mumble out an apology whenever you winced from the slight pain of the fresh wounds. 

You leaned your head to the side, looking at Steve, “I love you.”

He leans in and pecks your lips, “Love you too, my strong fighter.”


End file.
